


The Doctor Does Christmas

by lucifersbff



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clara's family - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersbff/pseuds/lucifersbff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara tricks the doctor into spending Christmas with her, the TARDIS helps this but things soon turn sour and Danny is the leading Cause. The Doctor comforts Clara the only way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thought forcing the Doctor to do christmas would be fun, plus it was a good idea at the time and I'm still not sorry for not being sorry

It was Christmas Day and Clara had exactly three hours until her family arrived at her house. She had slept overnight with the Turkey slowly roasting and the scent of it making her feel slightly queasy. There were so many things to do and little to no time to do it. She wished she had Danny to help her but he had a family dinner before he could come over, maybe she could call the Doctor but then again he wasn’t the ‘help cook’ type. No she would have to battle the cooking alone.

The one thing Clara did know was this she was going to get the Doctor to have a proper Christmas with her. Last time she attempted to have dinner was when his former self was completely nude and dragging her with him to Trenzalore or was it Christmas she wasn’t too sure everything was almost a blur. Clara took a brief ten minutes to get ready, before trudging into the kitchen to check on the meat. Her grandma loved to have turkey with beef and vegetables.

Clara carefully opened the oven and steam escaped clouding her face. She pulled out the meats and they seemed done to her. She double checked to be certain because she was no Gordon Ramsay. She had enough time to make a quick phone call. She reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out her small phone. She clicked on the number one on her speed dial and the phone made the oh too familiar ringing sound.

“Clara!” beamed the thick Scottish voice, “What can I do for you?”

“It’s an emergency, you need to get here quick. I pretty sure there is some alien thing in my apartment. Think you could get rid of it before my family get here” Clara asked hoping her voice sounded panicked. It must have worked because not even a fraction of a second later she heard the vworp sound the TARDIS made when it landed. Her bedroom door opened and then slammed shut. She had done it.

“Clara where’s the emergency?” The Doctor asked in confusion, everything seemed fine to him, no panicked ridden Clara and no sign of any aliens.

“Oops, I may have told a little white lie. One thing, there is an alien in my apartment but there isn’t an emergency”                 Clara smiled a little nervous under the stern glare coming from the tall Scottish alien she had recently told she loved but he didn’t actually realise it was him she was saying it too.

“Really Clara, I was sort of in the middle of beating Porridge at a game of chess, he bet me 500 thorum pieces that he could be me.” The Doctor moaned already storming off like a grumpy teenager who had to socialise with their family back to the TARDIS. He came trotting back with another even more confused look on his face.

“What’s wrong this time?” Clara asked raising her hands in a defeated motion. The Doctor pouted his bottom lip in the sort of sad spoilt kid way.

“The TARDIS won’t let me in” The Doctor answered. Clara practically had to put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Everything clicked in the Doctor’s mind. “Clara do you know something I don’t”

“Only that I may have planned this” Clara said, there was a loud sound from the TARDIS, “With the help from the other lady in your life” She added as the Doctor began to have a tantrum.

“Wait so you and the TARDIS worked together to keep me here, why?” The Doctor whined. Clara looked at him with a smirk and the Doctor walked into the living room and fell onto the uncomfortable couch.

“We thought that it was about time you had a proper earth Christmas. No alien invasions. No sulking in the TARDIS and reliving past memories.” Clara said wandering in and beginning to set the table.

“Isn’t this what you have P.E for” The doctor grunted trying to find a comfortable position on the horrid couch.

“Yes but he has family stuff to do he’ll be over later. All you have to do is have lunch and dinner and then the TARDIS will let you back in and you can go have a big sulk whilst watching the Medusa Cascade” Clara said clearly not interested in any more questions from the Doctor.

“I do not sulk whilst looking at the Medusa Cascade” The Doctor said.

“Oh really that’s not what she said” Clara said gesturing in the direction of the TARDIS. The Doctor muttered something under his breath and Clara was certain he said ‘Grumpy old Cow’.

\--------------------------------A couple hours later-----------------------------------------------------------------

Clara had finished setting up the table and lining all the varieties of Christmassy vegetables and meats. The Doctor had fallen off the couch multiple times trying to get comfortable and decided he was best suited on the floor. When everything was set up though he was the first to sit at the dinner table.

“This looks fantastic Clara. You know I once had dinner with Albert and Victoria before he died. Even protected Queen Victoria from being attacked by a werewolf.” The Doctor muttered his mouth watering from the various smells that made his stomach growled. He reached for a Yorkshire pudding but Clara slapped his hand.

“My family will be here any minute now. Once they are here then we can start eating. Here eat this in the meantime” Clara said passing the Doctor a Satsuma. The Doctor peeled the Satsuma and began to devour it as the door bell rang.

Clara almost sprinted to the door opening it to see her father, grandma and step mother standing there. They smiled at her and walked inside. “Oh Clara is good to see you” Her grandmother said hugging her tightly. Clara hugged back.

“Hey dad, Peggy” Clara said hugging them both simultaneously. They walked in to the dining room where the doctor had continued to eat three more Satsumas; he was currently peeling his fourth one.

“Clara I really like Satsumas” The Doctor said smiling completely ignoring her family and popping a section into his mouth.

“Guys this is John, he’s my best friend” Clara said still unsure how she was going to explain to them why he was here and what had happened to the naked young man she had over last year.

“Well hello there handsome” Clara’s grandmother said to the Doctor who had gulped a full section of Satsuma down. The Doctor looked at Clara with eyes that clearly signalled for help. Clara’s grandmother sat opposite the Doctor looking at him. Clara could see how uncomfortable he was in this situation but she could only stifle a laugh and sit beside him.

“Hello Oswald Family” The Doctor said raising his hand. He was completely awkward in these situations.

“John this is my Dad Scott, Step mother Peggy and my Grandmother Linda” Clara said pointing at them.

“So John tell me what you do for a living” Scott asked. The Doctor was about to respond before Clara butt in.

“He works for the government; he’s the new Director of Communications”

“Am I?” The Doctor whispered. Clara elbowed his side. “Yes, I sort out what people say and tell them not to screw things up”

“Clara how did you meet such eye candy” Linda questioned. The Doctor mentally noted that subtlety was not her strong point. He winced when he felt her bump her leg on his.

“A minister did some talk at our school and I bumped into him. Danny will be over later” Clara said in an attempt to change the subject.

“Let’s eat” The Doctor said dishing some of the food onto his plate. Clara had made enough to feed a small army of terrifroids.

\------------------------------------------------After a Awkward Dinner-----------------------------------------------------

Clara and the Doctor began to clean up the table as her family migrated to the living room chatting along the way of some overturned cars on the motorway and how Scott always worked late. The Doctor was glad to be away from Clara’s Grandmother, she had stared at him with eyes that seemed to be malfunctioning all through dinner and dessert. Clara had started to laugh and had to blame it on a made-up memory of when she met John.

“Clara keep me away from that woman. She’s got eyes like you. Only hers seem to be malfunctioning in a smaller way to yours” The Doctor whisper shouted. Clara smiled and tried to hide a snort of laughter.

“She’s harmless. Just a couple more hours and she’ll be gone” Clara mumbled loading her large dishwasher. The Doctor had made the dishwasher a lot quicker with his sonic screwdriver and now it holds a lot more things. You could pretty much hide a body in there.

“She might attack me, she could be a mass murderer, I don’t want to die in some basement somewhere because you left me alone with her and she kidnapped me.” The Doctor exaggerated.

“Now be nice my grandfather died a couple years ago and she’s looking for a replacement” Clara bluntly said knowing the Doctor wouldn’t fully understand.

“I am no-one’s replacement plus I’m a 2000 year old time lord who travels through time and space, not some OAP sitter” The Doctor said, her walked past the door to the living room and Linda waved at him with a predatory smile. He waved awkwardly back and walked quickly over to Clara.

“The big bad time lord is not only scared of the dark but of OAP’s with electric scooters” Clara laughed.

“Clara keep me away from her and I will allow you to hug me properly twice.” The Doctor pleaded. Clara thought about it and nodded. To be able to hug the Doctor who hadn’t voluntarily hugged her since his regeneration was as good a deal as she was going to get.

“Okay, come on Danny will be here soon” Clara said walking with the Doctor close behind her. The Doctor and Clara sat on the single chairs that were nearer the TV. Clara began to chat with everyone as the door bell rang and the Doctor instantly got up.

“I’ll get it” He said rushing to the door. He opened it and Danny stood there with a look of disbelief.

“Oh for god’s sake, you just had to be here” Danny spat with a look of annoyance on his face.

“Pleasure to see you too P.E.” The Doctor retorted moving aside so that Danny could walk past and to the living room.

“Danny!” Clara said hugging him whilst he kissed her cheek Clara watched as the Doctor moved to sit back in the chair not looking at anyone but the floor. Clara let go of Danny and sat on the seat next to the Doctor. Danny saw this and wasn’t too over the moon with Joy.

“Clara, how are you?” Danny said putting his arm around her waist when he sat down. Clara smiled but felt a little weird; Danny rarely ever put his arm around her waist in front of her family. Clara moved his hand off her waist and Danny put it back on there with a firm grip.

“I’m good Danny, just feeling a little warm that’s all” Clara said moving Danny’s had yet again and this time Danny retracted it. The Doctor stood up.

“I’ll turn the heating down a bit. Back in a jiffy” He said walking down the hallway turning down the heating and walking into the bedroom. The Doctor stood on the balcony of Clara’s bedroom and breathed in the freshly polluted air. Sometimes he wished she lived in the countryside.

The Doctor stood there for a ten minutes thinking before he heard the bedroom door creak open and in fear that it could be Clara’s grandmother he hid behind the open balcony door. “Doctor, are you out here?” Clara whisper-shouted walking out onto the balcony.

“Behind you” The Doctor said leaning against the wall he waved at her when she turned around to face him. He walked to the railings and she stood next to him. “I thought you’d be better in there with PE and your family. I’m no good with Family dinners and Christmas. I prefer Easter. Happy Easter Clara Oswald.”

“What have you got against Christmas” Clara asked standing next to him with only a small distance between them.

“I have some, as young people call it, ‘Beef’ with Santa. He owes” The Doctor admitted.

“So the great time lord was naughty and on the bad kids Christmas list. Anyway Santa isn’t real” Clara said putting her head on his shoulder. The Doctor failed to move so she relaxed and comfortably stood there resting her head on his jacket shoulder.

“I was far from bad he just owes me from that time I helped deliver the presents to children around the world when his sleigh crashed on mount Everest” The Doctor began “Santa is real, or how would have got that Sylvnian Families set when you were 9”

“Wait that was you, so you’re the wise guy who left the message about my cookies being horrible and needing a little more ginger and sugar.” Clara laughed. They hadn’t noticed the creak of the door or that Danny stood behind them listening to them talking. When the Doctor placed his head to shortly rest on hers. Danny lost it.

“Clara what are you doing?” Danny angrily said, Clara and the Doctor sun around.

“I was just seeing if the Doctor was alright” Clara confessed. The Doctor rolled his eyes at Danny’s sign of anger.

“It didn’t look like that.” Danny shouted.

“Danny, calm down you’re overreacting” The Doctor intervened. “I was just telling Clara about that time I was Santa for the da-“

“Shut it, I’m not talking to some outer space stick insect freak” Danny roared. The Doctor raised his eyebrows and was about to say something to Danny but Clara cut him off for the second time that day.

“DON’T YOU EVER SPEAK TO THE DOCTOR LIKE THAT! YOU HAVE NO BLOODY RIGHT” Clara screamed at Danny, the Doctor was right he was overreacting and he was being childish.

“Oh is that how it is? The Control Freak will always defend the Doctor. She would never hurt her commanding Officer. Sorry Sir! I’ll be off now Sir, have fun with the control freak” Danny boomed like the soldier he was. Clara felt herself get even angrier.

“Get lost Danny, We are over. The Doctor has protected this planet more times that you have and guess what he never intentionally killed a person. So much for the honourable soldier. I bet you killed that kid because he was simply there and you felt a little more than trigger happy. I hope you can’t even cross the road without being almost hit by a car.” Clara raged, she bundled her fist and she motioned forward but the Doctor grabbed her arm. Danny stormed off and Clara broke down, falling to the floor. The Doctor fell with her wrapping his arms around her. Clara wasn’t mad at him she was mad at Danny. Clara buried her face in the Doctor’s chest, the Doctor stood her up a couple minutes later and placed her on the bed, with a promise he would be back in a couple of minutes.

The Doctor walked down the hallway and to the living room. “Clara apologises but she would like you all to leave. She’s feeling a little under the weather no need to say goodbye to her.” The Doctor said her family got up without protest and left almost immediately. The Doctor went to the kitchen and brewed some tea carrying a cup to the still crying Clara. “It’s okay Clara. I’m not going anywhere until you are feeling happier” The Doctor said placing down her tea and holding her again as she sobbed her heart out. It almost broke his hearts in two to see her so upset. He felt he was to blame


	2. Boxing Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor comforts Clara some more and Monopoly

Clara had fallen asleep on the Doctor’s chest, he watched as she wriggled about in her sleep and at the first sight of a nightmare he put his hand on her head and placed the beginnings of a nicer dream into her head.

Clara woke with a minor headache that would slowly disappear throughout the day she remembered yesterday and felt sorry that everyone had to leave early and she was still really angry with Danny he had no right. He was always jealous of the Doctor and the Doctor was in some way jealous of Danny.  Danny had what the Doctor thought he couldn’t. The Doctor cared about Clara and hated seeing her in such a state due to one measly idiot.

“Clara wake up rise and shine, It’s a brand new day and time to smell the coffee.” The Doctor said he had moved some time during the early hours of this morning to clean up her apartment and make her some tea.

“Your awfully chirpy for the first thing on a Sunday morning. I thought you hated Sundays” Clara said.

“I do but someone has to be that overly active person and since yesterday I doubt it would be you” The Doctor admitted as Clara got up and drank some of her warm coffee. It tasted different like Jasmine.

“You put Jasmine in this didn’t you? I don’t even own any Jasmine where’d you get it from?” Clara inquired, immediately she felt yesterday slipping from her mind like a distant memory.

“The TARDIS the old bag let me in finally after some persuading that I wasn’t going to abandon my closet and only friend to be sad by herself” The Doctor said looking at the floor “Anyway I thought we could play monopoly”  He added ushering her out of bed and into the spotless living room.

“Fine, I’m overly competitive. Just a fair warning” She muttered spotting the cooked breakfast next to the already set up board game there to infuriate competitors and cause inevitable arguments that were both funny to watch and a pain to get over. “And you cooked breakfast am I to assume that I could get food poisoning”

“Hey that’s a very offensive remark. I can cook the third incarnation of myself spent all him time on earth so he learnt how to cook. Trust me Sarah-Jane and Jo never died of food poisoning” The Doctor said sitting behind the board game and eating a warm croissant.

 


	3. Cheer up Oswald, we've got animals to see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara is still upset and the doctor can't stand it, so how about a trip to the local zoo. Danny is waiting for Clara at her apartment...

It was now the 27th of December and the doctor had become annoyed and sarcastic after he had lost monopoly, he started to criticise the board game and then talk about the fact that the game was illiterate and pointless. It had cheered Clara up and she had laughed as he threw the board game over the balcony and had to go retrieve it. Once he had come back he looked apologetic and then remembered why he had thrown the board game out and done the exact same thing.

The sun was shining when the Doctor woke up from sleeping on Clara’s floor. The couch was truly uncomfortable and the Doctor would have thrown that out but the balcony doors wouldn’t open wide enough.

“Clara!!!!!!” The Doctor shouted as he stood up and cracked his back. There was no reply so he wondered to her bedroom. He found Clara silently crying with her head in the pillow and her mobile phone out. From first glimpse the Doctor could see that Danny had apologised and asked if the Doctor had left her. Clara replied no and then Danny went off on one. “Clara?” the concern was evident.

“I’m fine, just a little headache that’s all” Clara lied wiping her eyes and looking at the Doctor with a reassuring smile. The Doctor could tell not just from the evidence on the phone Clara quickly swiped away and placed under her pillow, but from the fact Clara had thick red-rimmed eyes, like a Sycorax had just boxed with her.

The Doctor had to think of something to do. ‘ _Hmm animals Clara loves animals or was that someone else, no think Doctor. Clara Oswin Oswald. The London Zoo, she’s never been before that’s where we’ll go._ ’

“Cheer up Oswald; we’re going to the zoo. No objections.” The Doctor said eagerly pulling Clara off the bed. By the looks of Clara she had been up longer than him and she had conveniently showered and dressed herself ready for the day ahead.  

“I haven’t been paid so I can’t pay for the tickets.” Clara complained already motioning back to the bed.

“Ah, that my Clara is where I come in; I work for U.N.I.T. so I have a pay role that has been building up since the 1970’s. I calculate I have something close to a couple million pounds in there. Let’s go before the snotty little people come” The Doctor smirked and pushed Clara in the direction of the door. Clara grabbed her coat and her purse leaving behind the discarded phone.

\------------------------------------------------At the Zoo-------------------------------------------------------------------

“That woman is a robot and her son is a Graske undercover. One of the trickster brigade, we’ll need to keep an eye on them” The Doctor said looking not very subtly at the mother and child.

“Doctor that’s Jimmy Andrews and his mother Cara Andrews” Clara said waving at the year 7, surprisingly the Zoo was open but not many people were there. It was cheapest the days after Christmas because people were still trying to get over the food comatose they were in and no-one could be bothered to get outside. The fresh polluted air of London helped settle any nerves Clara had about the Doctor going to a Zoo and the fact that through the whole journey there he just pointed out that almost everyone was either a robot or part of the trickster brigade.

“Oh Clara we can go see those little black and white things” The Doctor said helpful as ever.

“You mean penguins” Clara replied looking at the map.

“No I meant the killer whales but sure them too. Two O’clock sontaran on the move” The Doctor said looking at the fat bald man in a blue parka.

“Doctor that’s a man in the coat.” Clara giggled walking in the direction of the lions.

“Are you sure, I can always check” The Doctor said reaching into his inside pocket. Clara caught his arm before he pulled out his screwdriver and accidentally tripped the gates to open and the animals to escape. It took the Zoo a month to track down all the animals when the trees saved earth but there was still a meerkat missing.

“NO! Doctor I’m almost 100% certain that the man over there is human” Clara said grabbing hold of his hand and dragging him away from the people at the front gates and towards the lion.

\------------------------------------------------Lunchtime------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clara sat at the table watching as the Doctor paid for some lunch. Clara had ordered the salad and the Doctor had grabbed a Satsuma. An overly rude man had barged in and as he was choosing a snack at the fridge the Doctor had turned around and said “You choose the Chicken salad, if I’m lucky you’ll get food poisoning” Clara burst out laughing as the man walked away.

“Here we are Clara, those polar bears were not real, and they looked like the yeti’s I saw back in ’83 in Antarctica with some explorer. Ghastly man.” The Doctor went on. Clara ate the salad, she was having fun and everything in her mind had disappeared. No Danny, no worries not even a shred of anger.

“Doctor do not ever change. Once we get back I want some planets mister. You didn’t even get me a Christmas present” She smiled and the Doctor went on about his adventure with the Yeti’s and that every person at the zoo were aliens that’s how they got the bears there.

“Seriously Clara, the penguins told me” The Doctor said and Clara laughed watching as everyone went on with their lives.

\-----------------------------------------------------------Back Home-----------------------------------------------------------

Danny waited on the doorstep, he watched as the Doctor walked behind Clara eyeing Danny just in case he tried something. Clara walked quicker hoping to get past him.

“Clara wait I’m sorry for this morning. The Doctor’s your best friend I know that. I was jealous. Here me out please” Danny pleaded. Clara stopped and looked at the Doctor who smiled and walked past her unlocking her apartment door with the screwdriver and heading for TARDIS. Danny followed Clara inside.

“Danny you had no right to be a jerk” Clara said trying to keep as calm as she possibly could. This was going to be a civil disbute.

“I know, I just... thought you were going to replace me and I felt threatened. You’ve known the doctor and I’m sure that you love him” Danny began, Clara relaxed. “And I just want you to know that I want to be your friend or boyfriend again. Not someone you’re angry at. Forgive me”

Clara sighed, she didn’t know what to do. If Danny could figure this out then surely she could. Clara watched as Danny shifted awkwardly. “Alright Danny, If you ever act like a jerk again then there is no forgiveness and if you ever act like a jerk towards the Doctor I won’t be sorry for what I do next. I have an alien with a TARDIS as my best friend the police can’t catch me” Clara smiled giving Danny a big hug.

“I’ll be off I’m sure you want some time with PE alone, I’ll see you next Wednesday we need to go see Pompeii but PE can’t come” The Doctor said.

“See you Wednesday doctor” Clara said as the vworp of the TARDIS sounded and the machine was gone.


	4. A week passes and A lot can happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor doesn't return for the Wednesday and he decides that he will go see Clara and yet again Danny is a jerk towards them. So The Doctor threatens him using his experience as a Scotsman. Clara and the Doctor figure something out though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have no idea what I was thinking whilst I was making this chapter but I felt that Danny being a jerk and getting Clara back was annoying and it bugged me for a couple days so I decided hey lets screw with this story a little. Hence the creation of this chapter. Enjoy or not. I don't know.

The Doctor sat in his TARDIS watching the round things glow in a non-existent pattern. He couldn’t help pondering what Clara was doing and whether P.E. was still being weird. Plus the fact that the Doctor hadn’t seen Clara when he had supposed to, then again that wasn’t his fault Porridge had asked him to help him defeat some rogue Cybermen.

“I should go see her but she’s probably busy” The Doctor thought out loud. The TARDIS made a sound in response, “Now don’t start. Since when have you been best friends with her? You hate her”

“I do not” a hologram appeared in front of the Doctor, it had the shape of Donna and the attitude of her as well.

“Great you want to make me decide by giving me the one person who I ruined the life of complete by erasing the good she did. Perfect.” The Doctor mumbled grumpily and stood up walking towards the console.

“Fine then, you need to go see her” an American voice came from behind him alerting him that the TARDIS had changed its hologram to Captain Jack Harkness.

“I know that, tell me how I’m supposed to do that. She’s probably with P.E doing romantic things. God someone bury me in a 43 foot hole.” The Doctor whined lying down on the floor like a pubescent child having an existential crisis.

“Get her some flowers and apologise for not showing up last Wednesday, and then take her for an adventure.” Hologram Jack countered putting his hand on his hip and clicking his fingers. The hologram disappeared and the Doctor stood up setting co-ordinates to the closet flower shop near to Coal Hill School.

“I thought flowers were considered a romantic gesture or something” The Doctor muttered, waiting for the TARDIS to land and walking out to get the flowers.

\---------------------------------------------------Flower Shop-----------------------------------------------------------------

The flower shop was quaint and full of colourful flowers. The Doctor looked at all of them with his right eyebrow raised. A young woman walked over to him. “Can I help you Sir?” She asked looking him up and down and smiling to herself.

“I’m looking for some flowers.” He said gesturing around the shop.

“That certainly narrows things down, what sort?” She inquired as the Doctor walked off. She decided she didn’t want to follow him.

The Doctor walked over to a set of perfect looking pink and white flowers. ‘ _Clara will love these’_ he thought picking them up and pulling the credit card from his jacket pocket. He walked over to the cashier and paid for the flowers silently. The woman behind the counter looked solemnly at him.

\-------------------------------------COAL HILL SCHOOL ENGLISH CLASSROOM----------------------------------

The Doctor knocked on the door loudly. He waited for a response; all the kids were outside playing around it was currently lunch time. “Come in” Clara called out. The Doctor walked in and held the flowers towards Clara.

“I’m sorry I’m a week late. I brought you some flowers. The TARDIS told me to” The Doctor spluttered nervously looking everywhere but the surprised Clara.

“Doctor they are beautiful flowers but you are clearly not a flouriest, these are lilies they are funeral flowers normally. Why did the TARDIS tell you to get flowers?” Clara answered smiling and taking the flowers from the confused time lord.

“I have no idea, anyway ready to go on an adventure” The Doctor said ushering Clara off the chair she was sat on. Just as they got to the door, Danny walked in.

“Clar-“He stopped once he saw the Doctor and the flowers the time lord had given to Clara. “For Christ Sake”

“P.E! Good to see but me and Clara must dash” The Doctor rushed moving to the door but Danny had closed it and stood in the way.

“No Doctor, I would like... fiancé to go to lunch with me” Danny responded. The Doctor stopped and furrowed his brow.

“What do you mean fiancé?” The Doctor asked looking at Clara with wide eyes.

“Danny and I are engaged, I was going to tell you last Wednesday but you didn’t show up. He asked me when you left.” Clara said suddenly feeling sad and guilty.

“So Doctor she doesn’t need you anymore to whisk her away for adventure she had me now” Danny said.

“Danny?!  WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? This is far from jealousy” Clara shouted. The Doctor stood there still stunned. His best friend was getting married but he didn’t feel happy he felt sad.

“Nothing is wrong with me, you need to stop being an over reacting cow” Danny retorted folding his arms. It was Clara’s turn to look stunned; she could feel her tears forming already. “Oh don’t get all emotional now. Oh the Doctor’s here he will save the day and then I can go back to my idiot boyfriend and these delinquents. You’re the idiot Clara, always getting into danger what for...him?”

“Excuse me, Mister Soldier” The Doctor said angrily his fists already formed. “Clara is twice the man you are and she didn’t have to kill to see when something is wrong, you know what Mr Pink. You have just hurt someone I care about so that isn’t a safe place to stand. Now you can say what you like about me but don’t you ever, EVER SAY ANYTHING HORRID ABOUT CLARA.”

“Oh here’s mister high and mighty” Danny shouted.

“Yes and you know what if this wasn’t a school I would take that chair there and I would shove the leg so far down your throat that I would probably be able to pull it out of your stomach” The Doctor threatened. Danny stood back looking a little ill. “Oh nothing to retort, nothing to say. Looks like PE here has nothing clever to say. As Shakespeare once said, I would challenge you to a battle of wits but it seems you have come unprepared.”

Clara watched as Danny ran out of the room looking paler and clearly shocked. The Doctor closed the door and slid down holding his head in his hands. “I’m sorry Clara, every time I show up the love of your life gets emotional and I cause you two to have arguments. Don’t worry I’ll be out of your hair in a couple hours. Let me just calm down.” The Doctor muttered. Clara walked over to the Doctor taking off the engagement ring Danny had brought her and threw it in the bin. She wrapped her arms around the Doctor.

“No Doctor, you don’t have to go.” Clara said stroking his back lightly. For once the Doctor hugged back.

“Never trust a hug Clara, they just hide your face” The Doctor spoke sadly. He raised his head so that he could see Clara. She had tears falling down her cheeks which broke his hearts for the fourth time in a week.

“I know Doctor, never trust a soldier” Clara responded, she collapsed next to the Doctor and buried her face in his shoulder. The Doctor kissed the top of her head.

“Clara my Clara. What am are we going to do?” The Doctor whispered softly allowing his guards to fall and to make this contact. Clara melted into the Doctor’s scent and wished this could last forever. He smelled like the TARDIS and Coffee.

The Doctor sat there breathing in Clara’s apple scented hair. ‘ _She must’ve used the apple shampoo’_ he thought. Clara looked up at the Doctor.

“Doctor never go away” She said looking him in the eye. He put his hand on her cheek and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

“Never” He whispered. Clara breathed slowly knowing full well that the next move she was going to make would ruin her friendship forever but right now she didn’t care. Clara leant forward and carefully kissed the Doctor. He went still for a minute and Clara moved back quicker than she initiated the kiss.

“I’m so sorry Doc-“ She was cut off as the Doctor captured her lips with his. She melted into the kiss and both deepened the kiss. When they broke Clara had slightly messy hair and was breathing a little heavier.

“Never apologise, apologies are just words used as a plaster and people never really mean sorry do they, otherwise they wouldn’t have said or done it in the first place” The Doctor said holding Clara’s hands in his.

“Thank you Doctor” Clara whispered, standing up and straightening her work attire. “Go park the TARDIS at mine and then we can watch Mean girls”

“Not that film” The Doctor moaned. Clara knew secretly that he loved the film so she was certain that when she go home in an hours time she would see him asleep or awake on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn on the table and some fizzy drinks with them. She smiled as the Doctor left giving him a final peck on the lips.


End file.
